The DualQueen
by chiefhow
Summary: Our favorite knights return home to find things very different. The exiled priestesses see an opportunity in Rome's weakness, and decide the time has come for action. R&R Please!


_This is a bit different from the stories I've tried before. It takes place in Sarmatia (far east, to be more exact) and deals with the hidden religious and political battles raging at the time. Don't worry, the knights will be along soon to make things more interesting…None of them died in the movie, because then it would be boring. If you notice any blatant historical inaccuracies, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks! _

_

* * *

_

"When the red capes came, they brought war and pain. The priestesses took our boys with them into the caves, to protect them from the capes. Sometimes they return in the calm of the night to take more boys with them to the cave, to play with the other children. Perhaps someday, if you're lucky, you will see them for yourselves. The priestesses were blessed by the great Tabiti to remain young and beautiful forever."

"Will they come for me someday?" asked young Beukan excitedly.

Scilla smiled at the little boy. "Yes, I think you will be seeing them soon." Goddess willing, the women wouldn't be late. They weren't always on time; the Romans were getting smarter.

"And me?" asked Agunda, just as eagerly.

Scilla's smile faltered briefly. "Perhaps."

"That's not fair! Why do boys get to have all the fun?"  
Asked Agunda, outraged.

"You wouldn't leave me here all alone, would you?" Scilla teased her daughter.

Agunda studied her appraisingly with her six-year-old eyes, but said nothing.

_Girls are so hard at that age_. Scilla thought, sighing. She would grow out of it.

"You've already had your story, now it's time for sleep."

Beukan outright pouted, while Agunda shrugged and turned on her side, indifferent. Scilla kissed each forehead, and left the wagon for a bit of fresh air. The moon was bright that night, casting shadows across the bare plain. There was a sound from the tall grass to the left. Scilla sighed. One of the dogs must be hiding again, they could be rather troublesome. Making her way over to the source of the sound, she stopped just short of it, hands on hips.

"Come on out of there you silly mutt!" she called. Normally she didn't mind the dogs, but it was late, and she was tired.

A dark figure leapt out of the grass and lunged at her, grabbing her about he waist. Scilla barely managed to contain her scream.

"You scared me!" she hissed.

"That's what you get for calling me a 'silly mutt'." Said the voice, planting a kiss on her neck.

"What do you expect when you go about hiding in the shrubbery?" Scilla asked incredulous.

"You could at least pretend to be happy to see me." The voice pouted.

"It was different before. You've never come for one of my own. Now you are." Scilla said, sadly.

"Would you prefer that the capes got him?"

"No. You know that. I'm angry." Scilla responded.

"You don't sound angry. You sound sad. Lets sit down."

The figure took Scilla's hand, and pulled her gently to the ground. The figure was facing the moon now, and Scilla could make out its features.

Altai was a tall woman with ethereal eyes, a nearly ever-present smirk, and a sense of humor to match. She was wearing a patched cloak, mud splattered from the long ride. By most standards, she was not a beautiful woman, though Scilla doubted Altai cared about most standards.

"So, I'm eternally young and beautiful, eh? We all are? You might want to tell that to my mother, who is dead, by the way. We sent her off six months ago in our usual fashion. I'll bet you won't guess who's replaced her." Altai taunted her.

Scilla studied her, unblinking. Altai never mourned the dead, because to Altai they weren't dead at all. She might be sad because she couldn't see them anymore, but Altai saw life in stages. The time came to move on, and you had to go with it.

"Well, as we know I'm terrible with guessing games, you'd better tell me."

"Me." Altai informed her, pleased.

Scilla stared at her dumbfounded. "Why?" was all she could say.

"My, my! You seem so shocked! However could this have taken you by surprise?" Altai asked sarcastically. "I will have you know I am a fine woman for the job."

"What makes you so qualified?" asked Scilla, perplexed.

"If I were a lesser woman, I would probably never speak to you again. What makes me qualified? I am me. What more could you want?" asked Altai, smirking.

"Religious conviction, initiative, age…would you like me to go on?"

"What do you know of my religious conviction? You never listen to me when I start getting philosophical. Besides, how many people would volunteer to make this long journey for a bunch of squalling boys? That takes initiative, I tell you. And, really, what with my great wisdom, age hardly matters!" Altai argued.

"It hardly matters to me, as I'm not one of your loony lot, though if my son is joining you, perhaps I should be worried."

"It's not as though I have to change the children's pants…I have underlings for such mundane tasks. I'm sure we can find some capable hands for your young one." Said Altai, attempting to sound dismissive. She took Scilla's hands and set them around her waist. "I've missed you." She said softly, leaning in to rest her head on Scilla's shoulder.

Scilla smiled at her friend. " I've missed you to." She said simply "How long can you stay?"

"Never long enough. A few days at best. The capes nearly caught me once already."

Scilla stiffened visibly. "When?" she asked in alarm.

Altai shrugged, trying to downplay the event, cursing herself for bringing it up in the first place. " A few weeks ago…don't let it trouble you. You know they're dismal trackers."

"You aren't telling me everything. What happened?"

"Nothing. Can we speak of something else?" asked Altai, uncomfortable.

"No. I heard whispers of something…something bad…no one wanted to tell me. What was it?" asked Scilla, insistently.

Altai sighed. "They found one of our cave cities."

Silence reigned for a full minute.

"How many- how many died?" asked Scilla, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"They all did. The little ones, the old ones, and everyone in between. I don't know how they could have found it, they don't know the area well." Remarked Altai, absently. "They put the lead priestess's head on a pike."

Scilla took in a sharp breath, studying her own companion's head. She liked it just where it was.

"Most of us have retreated a bit further east. We're staying with some lovely ladies in Tibet. The weather's lovely there. Communication can be a bit troublesome, but we can usually convey feelings, at least." Altai commented, trying to divert Scilla's attention from such a disturbing topic. Scilla wouldn't be deterred.

"Promise me you'll look after him. Check up on him for me. Beukan isn't used to being alone."

"He won't be. He'll have boys his own age, and when he's older, girls his own age. He'll come back to you. I swear he will." Altai promised, trying to reassure her.

Scilla glanced back at her wagon, brow furrowed with worry. She could only trust Altai to keep her word. There was nothing more she could do. Her tribe needed her. She couldn't leave.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
